My Pabbo Pilot
by Zenhaku
Summary: Kai dan Sehun sudah menikah dan dikaruniai Jonghun. Sehun menjadi dokter, dan Kai menjadi pilot, ia tengah cuti untuk membuat rangka pesawat jenis baru, tapi, Tao-mantan kekasih Sehun datang dan...Boom!/ Kaihun/ Taohun/ Slight! Krishan/ BL
1. Chapter 1

My Pabbo Pilot

Pairing : Kaihun, Taohun

Rated : M

Genre : Family/Drama

.

Happy Reading!

.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas lelah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat penghasilan yang lumayan–ah tidak-sangat besar terhadap perusahaan penerima jasa pembuatan rangka pesawat terbang. Ia menatap pasrah dua puluh gulungan kertas kontruksi bangunan dan rangka pesawat yang harus ia presentasikan selama dua bulan ini. Sungguh pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

"Kai, kau ada waktu?" pria itu-Kai-menatap ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sehun-kekasihnya-datang membawa secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa roti bolu yang terlihat masih hangat.

"Sehun-ah.." Sehun hanya tersenyum. Jika Kai memanggilnya seperti itu, ia pasti sedang pasrah dan sedang mempertimbangkan langkah yang akan ia ambil.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kertas kontruksi itu masih menunggu untuk kau selesaikan. Apa itu akan kau biarkan?" Sehun menatap dua puluh gulungan kertas itu dengan heran. Ia mengambil satu gulungan yang paling besar.

"Sehun-ah, yang itu jangan.."

"Airbus? Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau ikut andil di bagian ini?" Sehun mengerutu sebal. Ia merasa diabaikan karena hal ini. Seharusnya Kai bicara dengannya, meskipun ia menjadi dokter, ia juga pernah sekolah di bagian penerbangan.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin jika kau mengajakku berdiskusi tentang mesin-mesin itu seperti dulu lagi. Saat kau berdiskusi dengan Kris hyung, aku sangat ingin begabung..." Ucap Sehun lirih. Ia tahu pemikirannya masih kekanakkan, tapi, ia dan Kai hanya berjarak tiga bulan di tahun yang sama. Tangannya terus menggerakkan sisi kertas yang terlipat. Kai sengaja melipatnya karena rumus yang terlihat cukup berantakan masih berserakan tak karuan.

"Bahkan tentang teori keretakan sayap pesawat, kau tidak mengajakku berdiskusi..." Sehun menatap sendu sebuah rumus yang masih menggantung di cara ketiga, belum pada tahap penyelesaian. Ia sangat tahu, dulu, Kai selalu meminta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan rumus ini. Tangan kanannya mengambil pena bulu hadiah dari Krystal dan mencelupkannya ke tinta.

"Kau lupa jika alumunium ini tidak dicampurkan menjadi bahan yang sedikit lebih murni-semisal air dan logam mulia-kau tidak akan menemukan bagaimana relasi dan rumus fungsi sebuah logam itu." Ucap Sehun. Dengan terampil, ia menyelesaikan rumus yang telah Kai hitung tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi kekasihnya yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan. Sejujurnya, ia merasakan rasa ingin mengetahui dan ingin diketahui. Ia tahu rumus yang sedang dikerjakan Sehun tidak semudah dengan menggunakan mantera _Accio_ dalam serial Harry Potter kesukaan Sehun, tapi, rumus itu mengajarkan bagaimana ketekunan dan kesabaran seseorang dalam menghadapi sebuah masalah, dan Kai mendapatkannya dalam diri Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, _dear_. Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu dalam kegiatan ini bukan berarti aku mengabaikanmu." Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang. Ia menyurukkan kepalannya untuk lebih dalam ke leher Sehun yang terasa sangat lembut dan wangi itu. Kai mengecupnya pelan.

"Sayang..."

"..."

"Sehun sayang..."

"..."

"Chagiya.." Kai membalik tubuh Sehun. Dan ia tertegun ketika melihat ada aliran air mata yang sangat dibencinya itu. Ia menatap Sehun yang membalas tatapannya dengan lelah. Apa ia kurang peka dalam menghadapai bayi besarnya ini? Hei! Ayolah Kkamjong, bukan saatnya kau memikirkan hal itu. Kau harus bisa mengembalikan mood dari bayi besarmu dulu.

"Ah, maaf Kai _hyung_ aku mengotori kertas kontruksimu."sahut Sehun pelan. Sejak masalah Kris dan Luhan sedikit mereda, mereka memang memutuskan untuk menikah, tetapi, Kai tahu kalau Sehun sedikit-ah, tidak, sangat keberatan dengan keputusan ini. Dia mengambil jalur kedokteran, bukan penerbangan seperti dulu lagi.

"Hm, tidak apa. Bagaimana kondisi rumah sakit? Kudengar atasanmu yang bernama Yunho itu sangat tegas ya?" Kai memutar gelas kopinya yang mengarah ke Sehun. Ia meminumnya perlahan dan mendaratkan tubuhnya disamping kekasihnya.

"Aku baru saja melakukan empat operasi sepanjang hari ini. Dan memang, ia sangat tegas dan disiplin." Sehun mengulum senyum yang sangat tipis. Pemuda kurus itu menyusuri rak buku milik mereka berdua dengan sedikit kaku. Ia melirik Kai yang masih sibuk dengan kopinya.

"Tidurlah terlebih dahulu, dan ingat apa yang kukatakan Sehun _euisa_?" bisik Kai di telinga Sehun. Membuat istrinya berjengit sedikit kaget, tapi dengan cepat ia bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Ne, tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan orang lain." Sehun tersenyum ke arah Kai dan terkekeh kecil. Ia mencuri ciuman dari Kai dan berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Kai. Meninggalkan pria tinggi itu dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Kyuhyu sudah terlalu banyak memberinya kemudahan, tapi, tak jarang ia yang mempersulit Sehun untuk meraih apa yang ia cita-citakan.

"Mianhae, baby..." Kai mengusap bibirnya yang merupakan bekas dari ciuman Sehun. Apel dan caramel yang masih terasa sangat manis di lidahnya. Sangat cocok dengan kepribadian istrinya yang jahilnya keterlaluan.

...

"Selamat pagi arsitek Kim." Kai hanya tersenyum ramah sembari menyusun berkas-berkas yang akan ia presentasikan hari ini. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menerbangkan burung besinya lagi karena itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk bertemu dengan istri manisnya di rumah. Kai hanya menghela nafas saat menaiki lift. Ia memang sendirian di lift itu. Semua orang di kantor itu memang tahu kalau yang boleh menemaninya di lift hanya Sehun _euisangnim_ , yah, yang notabene adalah isterinya sendiri.

"Kai-ah, kau sudah menyiapkan bahan presentasinya? Tuan Alex sudah menunggumu sejak dua menit yang lalu." Ucapa Chanyeol saat Kai keluar dari lift membuat pria berdimple itu cukup tergesa-gesa. Terima kasih suda membuatku panik, Chanyeol. Batin Kai.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Tuan Alex." Kai membungkuk sebentar kemudian tersenyum tipis. Tipikal orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Tunggu tuan Kim. Kau dulu seorang pilot kan? Kenapa kau menekuni dunia arsitek?" tanya tuan Alex. Kai meminum kopinya yang sudah tersedia di meja itu. ia menelan kopi hangat itu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. Ia melirik Chanyeol untuk tidak mengganggunya. Dan pria tinggi itu menyanggupinya. Ia mengangguk dan memilih undur diri. Membiarkan Kai dan tuan Alex berbincang hangat.

"Aku cuti tiga bulan untuk seminar di Amerika. Dan inilah hasilnya. Mereka memintaku untu membuat sketsa serta perhitungan yang lain karena pihak Airbus ingin meluncurkan jenis pesawat baru." Ucapnya pelan namun pasti. Tuan Alex mengangguk. Ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Lalu, apa kau tertarik untuk kembali menekuni kesenanganmu dengan burung besinya?" tanya tuan Alex lagi. Kai hanya mengulum senyum. Ia membuka sebuah sketsa yang tidak begitu besar. Pria tan itu menunjukkan gambaran yang telah ia buat selama satu bulan ini. Disamping kegiatannya membuat rancangan pesawat dari pihak airbus.

"Sebuah rumah? Kau akan membuat sebuah rumah? Pesanan dari siapa?" tanya tuan Alex sedikit penasaran. Pria muda dihadapannya ini terlihat berbeda dari arsitek dan pilot yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Orang bernama Kai ini cenderung lebih santai dan tidak mengharapkan aneh-aneh. Ia tetap berjalan di jalan yang sudah ia pilih.

"Dari orang yang sangat kusayangi. Dia yang menggambar sketsa rumah ini. Dia istriku." ucap Kai penuh senyum. Namun, ia tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Tuan Alex yang menjadi diam. Kai tahu dengan pasti kalau tujuan pria paruh baya di depannya ini adalah memintanya menjadi suami dari anaknya. Tapi, ia sudah diwanti-wanti oleh Seulgi, rekan kerjanya kalau pria paruh baya itu akan mencarikan suami untuk anaknya. Dan ia berterima kasih kembali pada lima wanita rekan kerjanya yang menamai diri mereka Red Velvet. Karena mereka, hubungannya dan Sehun bisa diselamatkan. fyuuuh...

...

Sehun mengusap peluhnya dengan saputangan pemberian Kai dua minggu yang lalu. Ia barusaja menyelesaikan operasi transplantasi jantung yang memakan waktu cukup lama. Baru saja, Luhan meneleponnya kalau Jonghun sedikit rewel dan membuat ulah dengan mengambil boneka Luai hingga gadis itu menangis. Sehun sedikit heran dibuatnya, bagaimana mungkin Luai yang berusia delapan tahun kalah dengan Jonghun yang masih berusia dua tahun? Hah, anaknya benar-benar bandel. Dan itu sepertinya mewarisi sifat dari ayahnya. Ia mengambil air dari kulkas kecil di ruangannya. Seniornya pasti tengah melakukan visit ke bangsal anak yang berada di lantai tiga rumah sakit ini. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah jendela. Kehidupannya berubah ketika Luhan hyung mengetahui kebenaran tentang Kris hyung.

Dan sejak saat itu, ia memutar haluan berkuliah menjadi dokter. Untung saja, ia masih berusia kurang dari 18 tahun sehingga ia bisa melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran yang membutuhkan waktu cukup banyak itu. sekarang, masalah yang tengah ia hadapi adalah Kai yang tengah bingung menentukan jalan. Antara menjadi pilot atau arsitek. Mengingat beberapa tahun ini, dihitung dari mereka menikah tiga tahun lalu, kemampuan Kai menggambar semakin pesat.

"XI SEHUN!" lamunan Sehun buyar sudah ketika sebuah suara melengking membuat ia sedikit limbung. Ya Tuhan, ia baru saja beristirahat. Apa orang ini tidak tahu.

"APA?!" bentaknya. Ia sedang butuh istirahat akhir-akhir ini. Dan orang ini telah mengganggu masa istirahatnya.

"Kau kupanggil sedari tadi, tapi tidak menyahut." Kata Krystal. Tersenyum polos. Wanita ini benar-benar. Sehun ingin membalas, tapi, melihat wanita itu tengah kesusahan membawa bungkusan yang ia tahu itu makanan. Sehun sedikit heran ketika mendapati Krystal tanpa si kecil Natasha. Biasanya gadis manis itu akan mengikuti sang mommy dan akan menempel terus pada dirinya kalau Krystal tengah marah.

"Maaf, aku sangat lelah hari ini." Krystal tertawa. Tapi, raut wajahnya kembali serius dan mengeras.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau telah mendengar berita ini?" tanya Krystal tiba-tiba.

"Mworago?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat ekspresi Krystal yang menandakan kalau ia tidak main-main.

"Kepala divisi spesialis bedah yang baru di rumah sakit ini adalah Huang Zi Tao." Ucapnya singkat.

"Huang Zi Tao?" dan dunia Sehun terasa runtuh saat itu juga...

...

TBC

Saat aku lihat komentar teman-teman di review pilot my husband, disitu aku mikir, oh ya, ceritanya ada yang nggantung dan endingnya gak pas. Maka dari itu, aku pingin membuat sekuel dari PMH itu walaupun nanti jadinya melenceng jauh hehe. Dan entah kenapa, saata lihat fotonya Tao yang jaman Mama langsung cling! Wah, kalau jadi perusaknya Kaihun kayaknya dia pantes. Soalnya wajahnya ada kayak wajah PHO hehe. Dan disini, Tao seme lho. Taohun not Huntao.


	2. Chapter 2

My Pabbo Pilot

Pairing : Kaihun, Taohun

Rated : M

Genre : Family/Drama

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Mama...mamamamamama..." celotehan bayi berusia dua tahun itu terdengar ceria disalah satu rumah yang cukup mewah di kawasan Nowon, Seoul. Bayi itu terkikik senang ketika melihat buku kedokteran milik Sehun-mamanya memperlihatkan gambar-gambar yang menurutnya aneh.

"Jo, jangan bermain dengan buku mama." Sehun menarik buku _textbook_ kedokterannya dengan perlahan. Takut Jonghun akan merajuk dan kembali rewel. Bayi itu mendongak dan mendapati Sehun tengah merapikan buku setebal tiga senti itu.

"Papapa...mamamam..." Sehun terkekeh. Ia menggendong Jonghun dan membawa bayi gembul itu di gendongannya. Jonghun bertepuk tangan dan mengusak-ngusak dada Sehun. Hingga namja manis itu menahan geli.

"Kau pervert. Seperti ayahmu." Mereka berdua menuju ruangan yang berada di lantai dua dekat kamar utama milik Kaihun. Dengan perlahan, Sehun membuka pintu kamar itu, dan mendapati Kai tengah sibuk dengan berbagai gulungan kertas yang ia tahu merupakan rancangan bangunan mall yang telah Kai dan kliennya rencanakan.

"Jo, besok kalau kau sudah dewasa. Jangan seperti papamu. Dia pervert, suka menggombal, pengecut dan juga cengeng. Jangan seperti papamu, aratchi?"Kai yang tengah menyelesaikan hitungannya menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang bercanda di pintu dengan Jonghun di tan itu berdecak. Sehun pasti mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya pada Jonghun.

"Jangan menjelekkan aku di depan Jo, Hunnie." Protes Kai tidak terima. Enak saja ia dibilang seperti itu. Padahal, jika di tempat kerjanya, ia menjadi orang paling _gentleman_ dan menjadi incaran banyak wanita dan klien bisnisnya untuk dijadikan jodoh atau menantu. Sehunnienya saja yang tidak bisa melihat itu.

"Jangan memuat rumor tidak benar pada Jonghun, Hunna..." Kai merangkul pinggang Sehun dan membawa isterinya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Biarkan saja. Kau tidak ada bagus-bagusnya hitam!" omel Sehun. Kai langsung menatap tajam Sehun. Tapi, Sehun hanya menjulurkan ludahnya mengejek ke Kai.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana kalau aku bisa membuatmu berteriak dibawahku hmm...Sehunaa.." Kai membawa Sehun lebih merapat ke arah dirinya. Tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang Sehun dan lidahnya menggoda syaraf di telinga namja manisnya ini.

"Pppa..vet..ppappa..pevet.." Jonghun menepuk-nepuk dada Kai yang menempel dengan tubuhnya. Kedua orang tuanya mulai melupakan dirinya. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau ia hampir sulit bernafas karena posisi Sehun dan Kai yang sangat rapat seolah tidak memberi celah seorang bayi kecil untuk bernafas? Hiks..miris sekali hidup baby gembul Jonghun ini.

"Lihat, Jonghun saja tahu kelakuanmu."

"Aish!"

...

 _Keesokan paginya..._

Kai terbangun saat ia meraba samping tempatnya dan tidak mendapati isteri manisnya itu disampingnya. Mungkin Sehun sudah berangkat. Mengingat namja manis itu mendapat tugas jaga pagi.

"Syukurlah kalau baby Hun mendapat jatah pagi. Setidaknya nanti malam dia _free_. Ah, aku jadi merindukan teriakkannya dibawahku..."

PLETAK!

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan, Jongin hyung." Sehun menatap sinis Kai yang terkekeh melihat ekspresi merajuk isterinya. Ngomong-ngomong, penampilan Sehun manis juga pagi ini. Dengan kaos putih panjang transparan dan celana _legging_ selutut. Oh jangan lupakan apron hijau dan rambut jamurnya yang diikat di atas itu.

"Kau mau kuadukan Luhan hyung?" ancam Sehun saat ia merasa pandangan Kai yang terlalu intens kearah tubuhnya.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih, seperti sedang hamil saja.. tunggu, apa baby Hunnie hamil lagi, hmm?" Kai menarik pinggang Sehun untuk lebih merapat ke arahnya.

"Papapapa..vet..papa..pvet..nananaana..mama..mamammam..lapalapalapa.." Sehun langsung mendorong Kai hingga membuat punggung pria tan itu membentur dinding.

"Aigoo, kau mengagetkan mama.. Jo belum minum susu ya, pagi ini..cup!" Sehun terkikik ketika melihat Jonghun menatapnya dengan wajah ingin menangis. Maklum saja, Sehun tengah memasak ketika Jonghun bangun. Dan anak ini menyusul masuk ke kamarnya dan Kai.

"Baby Jo, kau merusak kesenangan papa.." geram Kai. Sementara Jonghun, bayi kecil itu tertawa melihat ekspresi marah papanya. Ia tertawa sampai menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya.

"Pa..lucu..hihi.." Jonghun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kai. Tapi, Sehun segera menahan pergeraka bayi dua tahun itu. membuat gumaman protes dari si bayi.

"Papa mandi dulu. Nah, sekarang, Jonghun minum dulu." Sehun tanpa mempedulikan Kai yang diam dengan mulut menganga karena melihat Sehun yang dengan santainya memelorotkan kaos putihnya ke sebelah kiri. Mengekspos bahu putih mulus disertai dada yang oh, ingin sekali ia menandainya.

"Kai, aku malu.." Kai hanya tersenyum lembut ketika Sehun berusaha menutupi daerah rawan miliknya. Sang papa mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut, dan menepuk bokong baby nakalnya itu. membuat Jonghun memprotes tidak suka.

"Pa...adwe..milik jo...papa..adwe..mama..jo!" Kai mengerut tidak suka, dan Jonghun memberikan ekspresi paling menyebalkan yang ia punya untuk mengejek Kai.

CUP!

"Mandi dan sarapan. Setelah itu, kita berangkat bersama." Sehun mengusap pipi suaminya dan mencuri kecupan kecil dari bibir Kai yang tengah mendumel tidak suka pada monster kecil di gendongan baby HunnieNYA.

"Jangan memulai sifat posesifmu hyung.."

...

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kai mengenggam tangan isterinya dengan cukup posesif. Tangan kirinya mengemudikan audynya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap pelan tangan isterinya. Yang membuat Sehun mau tidak mau merasakan pipi putihnya menjadi panas dan merona.

"Sehunie, nanti, kau tidak ada acara apapun kan?" tanya Kai sembari melirik Sehun yang tengah mendengarkan lagu yang diputar di radio mobilnya.

"Aniya, mungkin, aku akan pulang sekitar jam dua. Jonghun harus kujemput hyung. Luen sedang berlatih sepakbola sedangkan Luai ada les biola. Luhan hyung akan sangat repot nantinya." Kata Sehun sembari menoleh ke arah Kai yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Oh, ya Hunnie, aku dengar, di rumah sakit ada kepala divisimu yang baru, siapa namanya?" tanya Kai sembari menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tengah memainkan jemarinya. Kebiasaan Sehun jika tengah gugup dan takut.

DEG!

"oh, eh, waeyo Kai hyung?" Kai hanya menghela nafas. Ia menepikan mobilnya ketika mereka telah sampai di dekat rumah sakit. Ia meneliti Sehun yang terlihat tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, terlihat dari kelakuannya yang sedang memainkan jari. Dengan lembut Kai mengenggam tangan Sehun. Membuat namja manis itu mendongak dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Bisakah Hunnie menjawab pertanyaan hyung?"

Piiiip!

"Ah, yeoboseyo?" Kai menahan kekesalannya ketika ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan saja. Apakah Krystal asal ceplos atau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, mengingat orang yang dimaksud juga masuk di bagian medis. Dan itu sedikit mengganjal pikirannya. Mana mungkin Sehun akan mengatakan kalau orang yang tengah tidak mau Sehun bicarakan adalah mantan kekasihnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Kim Jongin selalu tahu apa yang dilakukan Xi –Kim Sehun, isterinya.

"Kai-ah, aku akan pulang jam dua nanti. Jemput Jonghun jangan lupa."

CUP!

"Aku pergi dulu ne.." Sehun dengan segera keluar dari mobil suaminya. Tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi kai yang terlihat mengeras dan cenderung tidak suka. Kai terus mengawasi Sehun ketika namjanya itu tengah berbincang dengan pasien atau tenaga mendis yang lain. Namun, rahangnya kembali mengeras ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

 **Huang Zi Tao**

...

"Anyeonghaseyo, Dokter Xi. Lama tidak berjumpa." Seseorang yang ia hindari malah berada tepat di depannya. Kalau jujur, Sehun masih mengakui kalau ia sedikit merindukan pria dewasa di depannya. Penampilannya tetap seperti dulu, terlihat seperti seorang preman dan orang yang susah di dekati. Poin yang kedua memang benar dan cenderung lebih ke orang lain, kecuali dirinya saat mereka tengah menjalin asmara. Jauh sebelum Sehun mengenal Kai.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Dokter Hwang. Bukankah anda harus visit ke bangsal anak?" tanya Sehun sedikit heran. Ia mengernyit ketika Tao hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau menyamai langkah atasannya itu. sehun tahu kalau Tao sesekali meliriknya. Tetapi, dokter muda itu cukup tahu kalau ia harus menjaga sikapnya atau ia akan dimutasi ke rumah sakit lain.

"Sehun-ah..." Tao menahan lengan Sehun, membuat pemuda _pale skin_ itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah kau.."

"SEHUNAAAA! AKU DATAAAAANG!" Sehun tertawa melihat Tao yang menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang membawa Jo di gendongannya. Bayi berusia dua tahun itu bertepuk tangan ketika melihat seragam milik mamanya.

"Ma..mamama...yopo...yeoppo.." perkataan polos Jonghun membuat Sehun gemas dan mengambil alih bayi gembul itu dari gendongan Luhan. Diam-diam, kakak Sehun itu melirik ke arah namja dengan mata seperti panda itu. Luhan tahu siapa yang berada di samping adiknya.

"Maa...juci..lem..celem..."Jonghun menepuk nepuk dada Sehun. Membuat dokter muda itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi anaknya. Kai sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak teralu dekat dengan teman satu angkatannya apabila menurut Kai orang itu tidak baik. Tapi, bisa jadi dugaan kekasih pabbo dan posesifnya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Oke?

"Jo, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. kenalkan, ini Tao ajusshi." Jonghun hanya menatap wajah Tao sembari mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Mmmaa...gak...oyeh...papa...malah.." Jonghun melirik Sehun sinis. Membuat Tao, Luhan, dan Sehun tertawa. Sifat posesif Kai ternyata menurun pada si kecil Jonghun.

"Kurasa, aku mulai mencintaimu lagi, Hunna.."

"Ne?"

...

Absurd? Jelas. Ini nggak tau mau digimanain, tapi, aku kehilangan otak _freak_ saat liat Sehun dan Kai lari2 bareng, rangkul2an di MV LOVE ME RIGHT dan itu udah bikin uh... oke, saatnya membalas review..fufuufufufufu..

 **Guest** : Nyiksa? Ngga kok, Tao masih punya hati kakak..wkwkwk.. thank's for review

 **Sohwapark8894** : Thank's for review

 **JongOdult** : Noona tenang aja, Kai kan posesif. Entar, kalau Tao mau ganggu kan bisa pakai cara licik #smirk. Thank's for review

 **Dina. Blind** : Thank's for review

 **Nagisa Kitagawa** : Bisa dibilang sekuel atau nggak. Soalnya alurnya rada melenceng dari PMH. Thank's for review

 **Scarletshad1230** : Liat aja nanti, gimana nasib baby Hunnie #smirkbarengKyuhyun Thanks for review

 **Dia. Luhane** : Bambunya jangan ditebang! . nanti global warming hehehe.. thank's for review

 **Babyhunhun94** : Thank's for review

 **HilmaExotics** :Thanks for review

 **Daddykaimommysehun** : Kaihun udah nikah, tapi aku males nulis plesbeknya wakawakawaka. Thank's for review...

 **Exolweareone9400** : Mereka nggak ada hubungannya dengan beras palsu. Tapi mungkin Jongin* nama disamarkan... hehehe, thank's for review

 **Sehunskai** : Yup, dulu Taohun sekarang Kaihun. Thanks for review

 **Yunacho90** : ngga ada yang rusak kok aman terkendali #wink thanks for review

 **Xoxo98** : Ngga tau, mau jadi temen atau yg ngrebut, tapi, kalau dipikir, kasian juga sih. Thanks for review

 **Kim Seo Ji** : Thanks for review

 **Zelobysehuna** : bisa dibilang sekuel, bisa dibilang nggak #authorlabil Thanks for review

 **Whirlwind27** : Thanks for review


	3. Chapter 3

My Pabbo Pilot

Pairing : Kaihun, Taohun

Rated : M

Genre : Family/Drama

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Kai menelusuri sebuah kertas dengan jemari panjangnya. Ia merenung, sedikit cemas dengan perubahan sel otaknya yang entah mengapa terus mengulang sebuah kejadian bak diktat ketika ia masih berada di IFS. Ia menghela nafas pelang. Kabar dari Kris tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja.. dan untuk masalah ini, ia sedikit bimbang untuk mendiskusikannya dengan Sehun.

"Kim sajangnim, anda harus menemui klien" sekretarisnya mengetuk pintu ruangannya dengan segan. Perlahan, pintu cokelat itu terbuka.

"Masuklah, Nam, eh, Sehunie?" Sehun tersenyum manis ketika Kai memperlihatkan wajah bodoh yang begitu lucu dengan mulut terbuka.

"Sehuna, kenapa kau disini?" Kai dengan cepat membereskan kertas yang sangat mengganggunya itu. ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik pinggang Sehun untuk lebih merapat ke tubuhnya. Segera saja, reseptor dalam tubuhnya langsung memberi impuls bahwa Sehun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kai, bisa kita pulang? Ini sudah sore dan aku sangat lelah..." Sehun berniat menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Kai kalau saja suaminya itu tidak menangkup kepalanya.

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu, Sehunna?" obsidiannya berusaha menyelami hazel cokelat madu isterinya itu. Sehun hanya menggeleng. Sedikit senyum tulus, Sehun kembangkan untuk Kai.

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang kan?" dan untuk saat ini, Kai lebih memilih diam dan tidak menyangkutpautkan hal apapun dalam aksi Sehun yang ia nilai mulai terlihat gamang. Toh, ia juga menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting ia pertimbangkan sebelum di beritahukan ke Sehun, untuk saat ini.

(^_^)

 _Kai, aku membutuhkanmu kembali ke IFS. Kau tahu, komandan ingin kau juga melatih pilot militer yang masih trainee 6 bulan. –Kris_

(^_^)

Rumah kecil itu trasa hangat. Kai tengah bermain dengan Jonghun di ruang televisi. Sementara Sehun tengah memasak untuk makan malam mereka bertiga. Hanyoung sudah tidak ikut dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang otomatis ikut dengan Kris, tinggal di rumah dekat dengan sekolah penerbangan. Jadi, Sehun menjadi pewaris dari rumah milik keluarganya itu. toh, lebih baik mereka menghemat uang untuk biaya Jonghun ketika ia besar nanti. Sehun tahu Kai adalah anak dari pebisnis sukses, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika ia memilih untuk mengghemat dan menabung dengan gajinya sebagai dokter.

Apalagi, untuk beberapa bulan terakhir ini, keuangan di Korea tengah carut marut akibat pergantian parlemen yang mau tidak mau membuat seluruh kekuatan militer harus memberikan pengawasan ekstra kepada masyarakat umum. Sehun yang kalau keadaan akhir-akhir ini akan mempengaruhi Kris dan Luhan lagi. Kris sebagai penanggung jawab latihan angkatan udara, dan Luhan sebagai ketua Kru ATC. Membuat mereka pasti menjadi sangat sibuk bekerja. Setiap tahun, angkatan militer selalu menerima warga yang mendaftar.

Sehun tertegun.

Ia pernah mengalami kegiatan ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sudah lama sekali ketika ia menjadi siswa IFS. Bagaimana bisa, ia dari SOPA, beralih kemudi ke sekolah penerbangan. Dan dengan cara yang begitu mudah, tapi membuat otaknya harus berpikir lebih ekstra. Ia teringat ketika ia masih menggunakan seragam biru ditambah _blazer_ warna putih dengan almameter IFS. Tapi, sebelum ia lulus, ia harus berpindah ke Jepang, dan menempuh pendidikan kedokteran.

Tidak ia pungkiri kalau ia rindu.

Sehun ingin mengusap alat komando unitnya.

Sehun ingin mengusap pesawat F-5 Slam Eagle milik Siwon seosangnim.

Bahkan, ia rindu ketika Zitao menerangkan tentang balon udara. Entah bagaimana caranya, mantan guru teorinya itu bisa menjadi dokter senior di tempat ia bekerja. Mantan guru teori, dan mantan kekasihnya ketika ia masih SMP dulu. Jauh sebelum Sehun mengenal Kai, yang sekarang menjadi suaminya.

Pemuda pale skin itu memperhatikan Kai yang tengah bermain dengan Jonghun. Tatapan Kai terlihat sedikit aneh. Tapi, untuk saat ini, Sehun sudah bisa bernafas lega. Tao sudah memiliki anak, otomatis, ia sudah memiliki istri. Dan semoga hal ini tidak mengancam rumah tangganya dengan Kai.

"Aku mencintaimu, _pilot bodohku_." Sehun tersenyum dan kembali memotong wasabinya.

"Mama..lama...masak!" Jonghun menggerutu dengan bebek mainan yang tersobek di paruhnya karena menjadi korban tarik-menarik antara Kai dan Jonghun. Batita berusia tiga tahun ini memperhatikan ibunya yang masih memasak dengan pandangan memelas. Ia lebih memilih Ibunya tidak masak diaripada harus meninggalkannya bermain sendirian. Papa sibuk dengan ponsel dan kertas-kertas yang Jonghun rasa ingin dijadikan mainan.

"Papa! Papa cuekin Jonghun.." batita pintar itu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan papanya.

"Sebentar sayang.." Kai berusaha mengelak dengan mengusap tangan kecil milik Jonghun dengan halus. Tapi, Kai tidak tahu kalau perbuatannya membuat bayi gemuk itu menjadi gemas. Papa tidak peka, _pikir_ batita gemuk itu.

"Papa.."

"Sebentar Jonghunnie.."

"Papaaaa.."

"Jonghun, jangan seperti itu..." Jonghun cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut, sedangkan pipinya menggembung. Ia menatap nanar kertas dan ponsel yang dipegang papanya. Apa papa tidak tahu ya? Kalau Jonghun ingin bermain dengan papa. Kalau misal ia menyobek kertas itu, apa papa akan memperhatikannya? Jonghun tersenyum. Ia mendekati kertas itu, dan..

"Anak papa mau apa hm?" Kai langsung menggendong Jonghun yang membeo di gendongan papanya. Tapi sejenak, ia langsung tertawa ketika Kai mengangkatnya dan membawanya berputar seperti pesawat terbang. Kai diam-diam terkekeh. Menggoda Jonghun ternyata mengasyikkan. Sama seperti ketika ia menggoda Sehun yang tengah memasak.

"Sehuuna! Dua prajurit ini sudah kelaparan!" Kai mengerling ke arah Jonghun. Membuat bayi itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Mama...cibuk...papa..aneh.. hiihi" Sehun tersenyum. Ia memasukkan sayuran yang sudah ia potongi. _Nugget_ kesukaan Jonghun ia bentuk menjadi seperti hati.

" _Aku masih mencintaimu, Sehun-ah..._ "

DEG! Kalimat Zi Tao tadi siang masih terngiang di kepalanya. Sejenak, ia termangu dalam kondisi hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi dengan rasa sesak dan bersalah yang amat sangat kepada kekasihnya, orang yang kini menjadi suaminya, dan selalu melindunginya.

(^_^)

Sehun tersenyum manis ketika ada seorang dokter senior yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Setidaknya, ia tidak terlihat seperti panda kekurangan tidur akibat operasi dua jam yang baru saja ia lakoni. Bagaimana tidak? Operasi ini dilakukan ketika pukul tiga dini hari. Ia benar-benar kekurangan tidur satu minggu ini. Sehun bahkan berkali-kali minta maaf kepada Kai hingga merajuk untuk membuat suami tampannya itu tidak marah. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar lelah.

"Dokter Sehun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan tentang perkembangan pasien penyakit _Guillilain-Barre-Syindrom_ yang baru saja terapi tadi pagi." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti langkah Jungkook ke bagian administrasi pasien. Disana, dokter senior itu mengambil beberapa kertas dan membimbing Sehun ke ruangannya. Kedua dokter itu terlibat perbincangan serius sebelum pintu diketuk.

"Jwesonghamnida. Saya mengganggu, saya ada perlu dengan Dokter Sehun perihal pasien yang baru saja ia bedah." Jungkook mengernyit, untuk apa kepala rumah sakit ini pagi-pagi buta berada disini? Seingat Jungkook, Tao tidak ada shift malam. Toh, ia juga sudah mendapat jatahnya tadi siang. Kenapa ia ada di rumah sakit? Mau bertemu dengan penghuni yang tidak terlihat? Atau cari wangsit?

Sementara Jungkook keheranan, Sehun terlihat sangat tegang. Ia hanya menghela nafas kasar tanda dia kelelahan dan melirik Jungkook, meminta undur diri supaya dokter seniornya yang mengurusi. Yah, meskipun itu melanggar aturan rumah sakit ini.

"Saya ada perlu sekarang, dokter dari Jepang itu tidak bisa mengatasi masalah pasien." Zitao sedikit mendesak, sehingga mau tak mau Jungkook memberi isyarat nonverbal kepada Sehun. Membuat pemuda pale skin itu menggigit pipi dalamnya tanda gugup. Ia tidak suka ketika Zitao mulai seperti ini. Lebih baik ia menuruti orang ini.

"Baik, saya ikut dengan anda, Dokter Tao, saya permisi, Dokter Kim." Sehun membungkuk, tanda hormat. Kemudian menyusul Tao yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju bangsal tempat pasien itu berada, dua dokter muda itu hanya terdiam tanpa bicara suatu apa. Sehun bisa merasakan kalau ia tengah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Memori ketika mereka masih menjalin hubungan terus berputar di pikirannya. Entah bagaimana awalnya, ia akhirnya menoleh ke arah Zi Tao. Pria berwajah sangar namun lembut itu terlihat memeriksa beberapa dokumen penting. Sehun mendengus keras.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Dokter Xi?" atensi pria tan itu beralih ke Sehun. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam. Tidak memberikan respon ataupun gerakan nonverbal.

"Zitao.." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Tao otomatis ikut berhenti. Sehun tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ssi, atau semacamnya. Tao hanya diam. Menunggu orang yang masih sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kau sudah punya anak.." Suara Sehun terdengar parau dan mendesis. Pemuda pale skin itu bertindak seolah-olah ia akan mengatakan rahasia negara pada musuh. Hati-hati dan waspada.

"Kau sudah punya istri..." desis Sehun. Ia melirik Tao yang menyeringai.

"Dan kau mengemis cinta padaku?" Sehun menatap langsung obsidian kelam milik Zitao. Membuat pria panda itu terlihat sedikit gugup. Sehun mendekat, kedua tangannya terlihat mengepal, bibirnya sudah merah dan bengkak karena terlalu lama ia gigit.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, Kai tidak membunuhmu." Sehun menatap tajam Tao.

"Aku rela dibunuh asalkan itu demi kau, Sehun.." keadaan sekarang berbalik. Sehun terpojok oleh Tao. Pria garang itu menghimpit tubuh kurusnya di kurungan tubuhnya dan dinding lorong.

"Aku membencimu." Sehun langsung mendorong Zitao dan pergi meninggalkan pria panda itu sendirian. Tanpa sadar, setetes _liquid_ turun dari orbs hitamnya. Dan itu, karena pemuda pale skin bermarga Xi itu.

(^_^)

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kai mengusap matanya yang berair. Tanpa Sehun, ia menjadi tidak bisa tidur. dan, karena ini, ia lebih memilih untuk begadang memeriksa laporan dari para bawahannya. Mungkin, ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak teliti dan mungkin membuat perusahaan akan merugi. Tapi, ketika ia asyik dengan laptop dan segala masalah tentang perusahaannya yang berniaga di bidang desain itu rampung, ada seseorang yang bertamu di pagi buta seperti ini. Tepat pukul empat pagi.

CKLEK! BRUK!

"Sehunna?!" Kai terdiam cukup lama ketika Sehun dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya sembari menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Kai yakin ini menjadi beban yang sangat berat bagi Sehun.

"Kai.." pelukan Sehun semakin erat. Kai akhirnya menutup pintu depan dan membawa Sehun ke kamar mereka. Untuk saat ini, yang lebih baik ia lakukan adalah diam dan menunggu Sehun untuk memulai ceritanya sendiri. Ia tidak akan ikut campur jika masalah itu memang merupakan privasi Sehun. Tapi, Kai juga tidak bisa diam saja jika Sehun hingga menangis seperti ini.

"Aku disini, sayang.." dan tangisan Sehun semakin menjadi. Kekasihnya itu tidak menangis secara keras, tapi, akan menahannya hingga tersedu-sedu. Bahkan hingga mengakibatkan sesak nafas. Dan Kai hanya mengusap rambut Sehun yang terasa lengket dan basah oleh keringat. Sehun belum membuka jas dokternya yang kini sudah terlihat kumal karena terkena debu ditambah tubuh Sehun yang sangat dingin.

"Kai.." dan setelah itu, pandangan Sehun gelap.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

My Pabbo Pilot

Pairing : Kaihun, Taohun

Rated : M

Genre : Family/Drama

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 _International Fiight School_ , 09.00 a.m

Sehun keluar dari mobil hitam metalik itu dengan senyum manis. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan hazel manis berwarna cokelat itu. ia menengok ke arah Kai yang tengah membereskan beberapa perlengkapan mereka. Pria tan itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan kaos merah dan jeans hitam plus sweater abu-abu. Tidak ada yang tahu jika orang berpenampilan bak artis itu adalah seorang pilot kenamaan yang pernah melakukan penerbangan nonstop dari pangkalan militer di Busan sampai ke New York.

"Kau merindukan tempat ini, Sehuna?" tanya Kai sembari merangkul bahu kekasih manisnya. Pria tan itu melirik Sehun yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Setelah ini, mungkin mereka akan kembali bertengkar dengan masalah mesin dan pesawat yang terlihat kokoh dan terawat di anggar dekat gedung ATC yang dimiliki oleh sekolah ini.

Singkat saja, sebenarnya, IFS adalah badan usaha milik militer Korea yang tidak mewajibkan muridnya untuk masuk militer. Tetapi, mendidik siapapun baik pria maupun wanita yang berminat dengan dunia penerbangan untuk menjadi pilot, _co-pilot_ , pramugari/ pramugara, kru ATC, teknisi pesawat, penanggung jawab keamanan pesawat, IT tentang kemiliteran, Ilmu keretakan sayap pesawat- yang ditemukan oleh B. J Habibie-untuk unsur gaya kinetik, dan lain sebagainya. Tergantung bagaimana kualitas anak.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertahan disini? Kau bahkan sudah cuti lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Bagaimana bisa kau cuti selama dua tahun? Dan ini sudah cukup untuk membangun perusahaan di bidang desainmu itu." ujar Sehun sembari menatap Kai yang tengah memandangi sebuah miniatur patung pesawat F-15 Slam Eagle.

"Kami para murid berhak menentukan tujuan kami masing-masing. Itulah jawabanku untuk pertanyaanmu untuk saat ini. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Kai. Ia menggandeng tangan Sehun yang masih terlihat pucat. Yunho sudah mewanti-wanti ia untuk menjaga anak didik kesayangannya yang telah berhasil menaikkan pamor rumah sakit tempat Yunho bekerja.

"Kai.." Sehun menahan lengan suaminya. Ia menunggu respon dari Kai. Namun, pria itu hanya berbalik dan memberikan senyum kepadanya. Seolah mengatakan tak apa dengan segala yang dilakukan oleh Sehun di belakang punggung dirinya.

Tapi, Sehun juga tahu kalau ia sedikit banyak memiliki banyak kesalahpahaman yang belum diselesaikan dan dirunut berdasar dengan pola pikir ia dan Kai. Akhirnya, hanya desah nafas yang terdengar sengau keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian menggandeng Kai.

"Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu mempercayaiku.." kata Sehun lirih.

(^_^)

"Baik anak-anak, perkenalkan, ini adalah Kim Jongin, CEO _Growth Design_ yang menangani pembuatan rangka pesawat terbang yang kita pesan. Ia merupakan alumnus dari sekolah kita." Kai membungkuk sopan. Ia melemparkan senyum yang terkesan wajar kepada seluruh peserta didik yang terlihat antusias di ruang auditorium yang muat dua ribu orang itu.

"Dan ini, adalah Sehun. Xi Sehun. Salah satu dari duo Xi yang sangat pandai dalam manipulasi teknologi di bagian kontrol pesawat. Tapi, ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi dokter." Sehun membungkuk dan tersenyum tipis. Ia sedikit gemetar mengingat Yunho dan Tao datang dengan alasan yang sama.

Setelah perkenalan yang cukup lama dan antusias, tiga calon mentor ini undur diri untuk istirahat. Yunho tengah berbicara dengan beberapa petinggi yang berada di sana. Setidaknya, sekolah ini tidak bisa digoyahkan prinsip mereka untuk tidak menerima suap atau hal macam apapun yang dianggap dengan curang. Dan pria paruh baya itu akan sangat marah jika hal itu terjadi.

(^_^)

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang tekanan udara. Kalian yang merupakan calon pilot di militer, harus mengerti dengan pasti bagaimana cara sebuah pesawat bekerja." Kai memutari setiap tempat duduk, untuk memastikan seluruh atensi peserta didik berada di dalam kendalinya.

"Saya lanjutkan. Kalian harus menganggap kalau pesawat adalah sesuatu yang sangat kalian sayang dan cintai. Sehingga kalian tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan kegiatan kalian yang tengah kalian jalani." Kai mengambil kapur dan mulai menulis.

"Jika secara fisik, armada kita kalah jumlah dengan militer Korea Utara. Tapi, itu tidak begitu berarti jika kalian menguasai bakat dan kepintaran di dalam diri kalian masing-masing. Seharusnya, kita bisa mencontoh negeri khatulistiwa yang pernah membantu kita saat kita belum terpecah menjadi utara dan selatan"

(^_^)

Sementara itu...

"Anak-anak, disini saya akan menjelaskan tentang pesawat tempur kebanggan kita. F-15 Slam Eagle. F-15 Slam Eagle, pesawat terbang Korea yang dibeli dari AS kurang lebih tahun 2013 ini adalah jenis pesawat pengebom yang bisa dialih fungsikan menjadi pesawat penumpang." Zitao menjelaskan dengan santai. Ia pernah menjadi kapten di bagian divisi ini. Setidaknya, ia masih ingat dengan materi ini.

TOK! TOK!

"Maaf, Tao-ssi, saya ingin meminjam beberapa murid." Sehun mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Tao mengangguk. Obsidian tajamnya memberikan atensi penuh kepada Sehun. Pemuda pale skin itu dengan segera masuk dan menata berkas-berkasnya.

"Kim Solbi, Jang Eunhyun, Oh Ryujin, Kang Malbok, Jung Junhe, Yun Yae Ri, Seo Kwang Jin, harap ikut saya ke anggar pesawat. Terima kasih." Sehun membungkuk perlahan. Ia berjalan keluar diikuti dengan siswa yang ia panggil.

Atensi Tao masih berada di Sehun. Kali ini, sedikit lebih intens. Terlebih, pria itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia menahan lengan Sehun. Membuat pemuda pale skin itu mengernyit tidak suka dan risih.

"Maaf, Tao-ssi, saya pamit undur diri." Sehun melepas cengkraman tangan Tao ditangannya. Membuat pria tan itu sedikit tertegun dan menyadari..

Ia telah kalah dengan Kai...

(^_^)

"Kai, kau tahu, tadi sangat mengasyikkan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan memegang kendali kru ATC di bagian divisi yang benar-benar kuinginkan! Bagaimana tidak? Aku harus berkomunikasi dengan pilot secara langsung dan mengontrol penerbangannya secara penuh!" Sehun tersenyum senang ketika menjelaskan pengalamannya ketika ia mengajar tadi.

"Benarkah? Kau sangat senang dengan kelas yang kau bimbing?" tanya Kai yang ikut antusias melihat Sehun terlihat sangat ceria.

"Tentu, bagaimana bisa aku tidak senang. Oh Tuhan, Kai, asal kau tahu saja. Yunho saem bahkan memperbolehkanku untuk cuti beberapa hari dan mengajar di sekolah kita ini." Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Kai. Mereka berdua tengah berada di tempat tidur karena Kai merasa tidak enak badan akibat kegiatannya yang penuh satu hari ini.

"Kau lelah, Kai? Mau kupijat?" tanya Sehun. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Kai yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Pria tan itu tersenyum melihat Sehun yang mengerutkan kening. Ia bersyukur karena mendapatkan Sehun setelah semua yang ia lalui ketika menjadi pilot.

"Sayang..." Kai menarik dagu Sehun lebih dekat. Membuat pemuda pale skin itu menahan nafas. Nafas Kai terasa sangat hangat di permukaan wajahnya. Suaminya perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Mengajaknya larut kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang sangat lembut dan seolah sangat menjaganya.

"Sehuna...bolehkah?" Kai menatap Sehun meminta persetujuan. Dan sebuah anggukan membuat Kai menyeringai. Ia memindah posisinya menjadi mengurung Sehun di bawah tubuhnya. Pria tan itu menahan berat tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya,. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang tengkuk Sehun hingga memperdalam ciuman mereka yang lebih intens.

"Jonginh...nh.." lenguhan lembut yang keluar dari bibir pink tipis itu membuat sang dominan menyeringai. Sehun benar-benar merasa tubuhnya mulai ringan. Kai membuka kancing piyama Sehun secara perlahan, berusaha membuat gerakan sensual yang membuat pemuda dibawahnya menggeliat gelisah.

"Sehunna...sebut namaku.." pria tan itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana sang penerima. Memijatnya dan meremasnya dengan perlahan. Desahan dan lenguhan kembali terdengar di kamar itu. Kai memanjakan Sehun dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat.

"Jonginh...uh..." dan cairan cinta milik Sehun keluar, membasahi pakaiannya. Dengan segera, Kai melepas semua atribut yang melekat di tubuh kekasihnya. Ia menatap kagum tubuh polos Sehun. Kai mengecup leher jenjang Sehun. Memberi beberapa kissmark.

"Kau milikku, Sehunna." _Nipples_ yang mulai menegang ia hisap hingga sang empunya suara mendesahkan namanya berulang-ulang. Ini sangat candu bagi dirinya. Tuhan, Sehun sangat cantik. Kedua tangan Sehun meremas rambut Kai dengan abstrak.

"Kai, kuh...mohonhhh..." dan ucapan permohonan, memulai permainan inti dari sang dominan. Kai membuka celananya. Ia memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan lubang senggama Sehun. Pria tan itu melebarkan kedua kaki isterinya, hingga memperlihatkan _hole_ berwarna pink yang selalu menjadi rumah bagi dirinya.

Kai memasukkan secara perlahan. Ia menikmati ketika Sehun mendesiskan namanya, menatapnya penuh keinginan, dan ia suka melihat Sehun membutuhkan dirinya. Tubuhnya yang semakin menyatu dengan Sehun membuat sang penerima meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Kai. Sehun benar-benar menikmati semua yang Kai berikan.

Dan, tiga dorongan terakhir, kedua sejoli itu tiba di puncaknya. Deru nafas yang memburu menjadi tanda berakhirnya kegiatan mereka malam itu.

"Sehunna, jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

(^_^)

Kai meregangkan ototnya setelah sekian lama ia duduk di kokpit _Slam Eagle_ kesukaannya. Sebenarnya, jenis pesawat terbang milik Korea sangat banyak. Tetapi, jenis SE F-15 dan Airbus sangat diminati oleh seluruh maskapai dan anggota militer negeri ginseng ini. Pria tan itu tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat kegiatannya dengan Sehun tadi malam. Hah, sungguh malam yang indah.

"Yoooo! Kim Jongin!" dan pukulan di bahunya membuat pria tan itu mendengus. Chanyeol menatapnya heran. Untuk apa ia datang kemari? Bukannya rapat dengan klien masih ada waktu satu minggu lagi? Dengan begitu, ia bisa mempersiapkan materi yang akan ia ajarkan kepada murid-murid di sekolah penerbangan ini.

"Ada apa Chan?" tanya Kai sembari keluar dari pintu kemudi. Ia melepas seragam pilotnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi penumpang. Pria jangkung itu turun terlebih dahulu. Ia mengambil kopi dari mesin yang berada tak jauh dari hanggar pesawat.

"Kau tahu Kai, kalau akhir-akhir ini, tingkah laku dokter yang satu divisi dengan Sehun itu menjadi aneh. Ia terlihat sangat tidak suka ketika melihat kedekatanmu dengan Sehun. Apa kau ada masalah?" Chanyeol menyerahkan segelas kopi kepada rekannya. Hal itu membuat Kai kembali berpikir. Ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan masalah ini jika menyangkut dengan Sehun.

"Dia datang." Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Kai ketika pria bermata preman itu mendekat ke arah mereka bersama dua orang guru yang lain. Dan, salah satunya adalah Sehun. **Isterinya** _ **.**_ Kai menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pesawat dan memperhatikan Sehun yang masih melangkah kikuk. Pipinya masih bersemu merah. Ia berani menebak kalau Sehun malu dengan kegiatan mereka tadi malam.

"Pilot Kim. Bisa kau menjelaskan tentang mesin kendali pesawat yang paling baru?" tanya Zitao tenang. Pria bermata tajam itu seolah menantang ke arah obsidian cokelat kelam milik Kai. Pria tan itu memakai topinya yang ia gunakan untuk kipasan.

"Akan kutunjukkan. Tapi, bisakah anda menemaniku dengan menjadi co pilot pesawat _non-radar_?" Kai menyeringai melihat Zitao yang terdiam dengan mata membulat. Sehun juga terdiam. Kalimat Kai benar-benar membuat pemuda pale skin yang berstatus sebagai isterinya terdiam. Bagaimana bisa Kai mengucapkan hal itu dengan enteng?

"Apa kau gila?! Meskipun radar IFS sangat canggih hingga bisa melihat pesawat itu, tapi kalau kita terbang cukup jauh, ia sudah tidak terlihat! Dalam radius 5 kilometer, kita masih bisa mengendalikannya, tapi, jika kau memaksakan menggunakannya..." belum sempat Zitao mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya, Kai menyela.

"Bilang saja kau takut, pengecut. Kau pernah memacari isteriku dan mencampakkannya, tapi, tidak berani memakai pesawat _non-radar_ dengan kecepatan mendekati supersonik ini?" Kai menatap dingin Zitao yang menatapnya dingin.

"Kai.." Sehun tidak menyangka Kai akan mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

"Baiklah, karena kau memaksa."

.

.

.

TBC

Ampuni hambamu yang nista ini Tuhaaan! Aku baru aja buat NC! Woooow...horror sekali. Hehehe, oke, terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak ke My Pabbo Pilooot! Sebenernya ini chapter yang buat aku dibully habis-habisan sama kakakku. Aku tiga bersaudara, dan sialnya jadi anak terakhir dengan dua kakak laki-laki dengan umur gak beda jauh. Mereka berdua tahu kalau aku punya fanfic kaya gini, nggak taunya mereka malah curhat sama aku. Ya Tuhaaan, aku sayang EXO hahaha, gara-gara fanfic ini, dua kakakku itu lebih hati-hati kalau ngomong. Mereka sadar ada satu makhluk tengil yang cukup berbahaya mengadukan film *piip mereka sama Mama.

Kakak pertamaku masih mending, kalau yang kedua, ampun parahnya. Hehe.

Arigatou gozaimasu #bungkukbungkuk

 **utsukushii02** **:: Guest :: Kaihunn :: aulivp :: Yessy94essy :: JongOdult :: rytyatriaa :: VampireDPS :: kjinftosh :: kim sehyun96 :: Phcxxi :: Stephanie Choi :: HilmaExotics :: Exolweareone9400 :: Kim Sohyun :: ohhanniehunnie :: Nagisa Kitagawa :: fiya. KH :: Aniya17 :: Icha :: aliyya :: ooh :: 1004baekie :: rosianakawai :: vivikim406 :: Kim Seo Ji :: Myjeje :: Zelobysehunna :: babyhunhun94 :: dina. Blind :: dia. Luhane :: scarletshad1230 :: Maknae Lines 1994 :: Sohwapark8894 :: sehunskai :: yunacho90**


	5. Chapter 5

My Pabbo Pilot

Pairing : Kaihun, Taohun

Rated : M

Genre : Family/Drama

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Kai berjalan dengan perlahan ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat tidak nyaman. Akhirt-akhir ini cuaca sedang tidak bagus dan itu sangat mengganggu pekerjaannya. Dengan kerja kerasnya, ia berhasil mendapatkan tender yang sangat besar. Nilainya mungkin benar-benar membuatnya mampu membahagiakan Sehun hingga kekasih hidup matinya itu mampu secara finansial. Pria itu memasuki ruangannya, tetapi kemudian terdiam dengan wajah mengeras. Seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal tengah duduk di kursi pengunjung tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke kantorku, Huang Zitao?"tanya Kai, sinis. Pria itu menutup pintu dengan sedikit sentakan dan dengan tidak sabaran segera meletakkan enam gulungan konstruksi pesawat yang belum selesai. Ia mendekati pria yang tengah menatapnya sulit. Dua pria yang pernah terlibat hubungan _sunbae-hoobae_ ini saling memandang nyalang dan seolah menabuh genderang perang.

"Kedatanganku tentu ada maksudnya," Zitao mengendurkan dasinya. Bersyukurlah ia tidak menggunakan jas dokter yang putih panjang itu. ia tidak begitu menyukai kalau saja ia akan mengambil inisiatif baku hantam dengan pria yang resmi menjadi suami dari Xi Sehun ini. "Terutama tentang Sehun.."tambah pria itu. menikmati hasil obrolannya yang cukup spesifik dan membuat lawan bicaranya mengeratkan buku-buku tangannya.

"Dia isteriku. Bahkan kau dan Sehun sudah terikat dengan adanya pernikahan Luhan dan Kris, yang merupakan sepupumu." Kai menatap remeh pria yang menurutnya terlihat seperti pecundang. "Bahkan, kau tidak bisa memanfaatkan peluang, ketika Sehun terluka karena kepergianku. Kau ingat kalau aku cinta pertama Sehun, bukan?" Kai tersenyum mengejek. Ia tidak perlu sungkan kepada orang yang sangat menjengkelkan ini.

"Pernikahan Luhan dan Kris tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Yang kuinginkan hanya bicara dengan Sehun." Emosinya sangat kentara ketika ZiTao menatap obsidian kelam pria lawan bicaranya. Tapi, ia mendengus ketika Kai tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menghiraukan kalimatnya.

BUGH! Pukulan telak menghantam rahang kanan Zitao. Membuat pria berwajah sangar itu terjatuh karena tidak siap. Diatasnya, Kai memasang kuda-kuda sempurna siap bertarung. Pria tan itu berdiri memandang rendah pria keturunan Tiongkok itu.

"Zitao, kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak suka memanggilmu dengan _sunbae_. Bagaimana bisa kau mencium Sehun di koridor rumah sakit, dan membuat isteriku pingsan?! Hah?!" Zitao tidak merespon. Ia berusaha bangkit dan mengusap rahangnya yang menjadi sasaran pukul pria yang memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo ini.

"Aku bahkan tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh isteriku selama aku tidak ada disampingnya! Mulai dari kau yang mencari kesempatan, hingga kau yang mencium Sehun di koridor." Suara pria tan itu melirih di akhir kalimat. Ia tidak menyangka, bagaimana bisa ia begitu menghormati sosok yang tengah ia pukuli ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu, Tuan Kim. Ingat malam saat perayaan peluncuran pesawat terbang di IFS dulu? Kau bahkan tidak ingat kalau kau pernah menyabotase sebuah pesawat ulang alik hingga membuat Suho tewas dan Kris merasa sangat bersalah, bukan?" Zitao menatap lurus ke arah obsidian yang mulai gugup.

DEG!

"Dan, dengan santainya kau mengatakan pada Yixing kalau suaminya tewas karena kesalahan teknis. Anehnya, kenapa sang _co pilot_ bisa selamat sedangkan pilot tidak? Kau tahu kalau kau dan Suho jatuh di laut, kan?" Kai terdiam. Memorinya kembali memutar waktu ketika kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Ia tidak sengaja memperpendek jalur di daerah mesin navigasi. Tapi, ia tidak mempertimbangkan kalau _avtur_ pesawat tidak mencukupi.

"Kau tahu akibatnya kalau aku mengatakan hal ini kepada Yunho seosangnim, bukan?" Zitao berniat membalik keadaan. Rahangnya sudah sakit terkena pukulan si sabuk hitam. Tapi, jangan lupakan kalau ia juga seorang master wushu.

"Hahaha...ahahahhahahha.."Kai terbahak. Ia menatap kasihan ke arah pria yang ternyata masih sangat polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Jaga bicaramu, Presdir Hwang. Kau tidak pernah tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Jadi, lebih baik kau diam, atau aku tidak segan untuk membunuh orang yang telah membunuh Suho, orang yang paling aku hormati, Zitao _sunbae_." Kai yang terlihat sedikit terguncang benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Mengingat kematian Suho yang tepat di depannya.

Kai mengambil jeda. "Aku bersumpah, akan menemukan siapapun yang pernah memfitnahku dan membuatku masuk ruang disiplin hingga aku di _skors_ dan tidak boleh datang ke IFS selama dua tahun!"

(^_^)

BRAK!

"Lapor, Ketua! Kim Jongin dan Huang Zitao berencana menggunakan pesawat nonradar untuk melakukan sebuah latihan." Seorang oknum guru membungkuk hormat kearah Kris yang tengah memeriksa berbagai dokumen di tangannya. Ia yang tengah fokus langsung menegakkan kepalanya ketika melihat anak buahnya menatapnya, siap menerima perintah. Tapi, Pria jangkung berpangkat Komodor Muda itu terdiam. Ia tidak suka dengan kejadian ini.

"Aku akan meng _handle_ mereka berdua." Sang pemimpin bangkit dari kursinya. Ia dengan segera pergi menuju anggar diikuti anak buah itu. ketika ia tiba disana, ia melihat Sehun, Kai, Zitao dan beberapa petugas lainnya. Dan yang ia herankan, kenapa ada Chanyeol disana tetapi tidak mencoba untuk menghentikan dua orang yang Kris yakin masih menyimpan dendam lama dan memiliki tempramen yang cukup diwaspadai.

"Zitao, Kai. Apa maksud kalian menggunakan pesawat nonradar?!" Kris dengan segera mendekati dua orang ini. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi keduanya yang terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Komodor muda itu menghela nafas sejenak. Ia tidak pernah suka kalau dua orang ini berada di dalam divisi yang sama. Bagaimana bisa Yunho menyuruh dua orang ini bersama Sehun menjadi salah satu tim pengajar? Ia perlu bicara dengan seniornya itu.

"Kami hanya bermaksud untuk latihan, saya ingin menunjukkan kepada para murid yang menjadi pilihan untuk ujicoba terbang menggunakan pesawat keluaran baru yang mendekati kecepatan suara ini." Jelas Kai. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Kris melirik Zitao. Sepupunya juga tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Bukankah pesawat banyak?! Bagaimana bisa kau memilih pesawat yang belum lulus ujicoba ini!? Aku dan Luhan belum mengizinkan pilot baik yang senior maupun yang junior untuk mengendarainya!" Kris menatap tajam dua orang yang terkesan _nyeleneh_ itu. ia mengalihkan atensinya kepada adik iparnya yang terlihat gelisah. Kris melunak. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan kejadian Kai yang sebenarnya hingga pria tan itu menjadi arsitek untuk IFS, tidak menjadi pilot lagi.

"Kalian berdua, lebih baik bimbing murid-murid untuk menggunakan F-15 Slam Eagle saja. Dan kau Kai, ikut aku ke ruanganku." Kris melirik Kai yang mendengus kesal. Ia tidak suka ketika Sehun harus menatapnya sedih. Kai tahu kalau Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa sejak kepergiannya ke Jepang mengikuti Luhan akibat tindakan Kris yang mengakui kalau ia yang menghabisi kedua orangtuanya.

"Kai, bisakah kau tidak mengulangi kesalahanku?"pria tan itu menatap Kris jengah. Ia tidak suka ketika kakak iparnya itu menatapnya memohon. Ia paham tentang apa yang ia perbuat hingga membuat ia di _skors_ selama dua tahun. Dan ia juga berterima kasih kepada Kris karena kakaknya ini mau menampungnya menjadi arsitek pesawat terbang. Yang akhirnya menjadi profesi sampingannya. Meski begitu, ia telah membuat sebuah perusahaan yang cukup bonafit bagi perekonomian Korea Selatan. _Bringland Corp_.

"Hyung, bisakah kau tidak merasa bersalah atas kematian Suho hyung?" Kai mendengus. Emosi pria jangkung itu mulai terlihat. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Kau tahu, meski kau dituduh melakukan sabotase, kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Justru kalau kau tidak melakukannya, mungkin, akan banyak korban yang berjatuhan karena pesawat sial itu. seharusnya, pihak petinggi tidak pernah membeli barang rongsokan seperti itu." jelas Kris. Kai tahu kalau kakak iparnya itu berusaha menguatkan dirinya secara tidak langsung. Tapi, apa ia tidak menganggap pengorbanan dari Suho?

"Bukan berarti aku menyepelekan Suho, ia sudah mendapat penghargaan dan ia akan selalu dikenang. Setidaknya, aku bersyukur ia wafat, kalau tidak, ia akan menderita seumur hidupnya karena kehilangan kemampuan indera pendengar dan penglihatannya." Kris menghela nafas. Memori yang sangat mengesankan karena tidak bisa ia lupakan dengan begitu mudah. Syukurlah sekarang sudah mulai membaik.

"Hyung, ini sudah lebih dari dua tahun, bisakah aku kembali ke IFS?" tanya Kai. Pria tan itu memandang lapangan terbang dengan tenang. Kris lega ketika Kai bersikap seperti ini. Anak didiknya itu sudah dewasa. Tidak ia sangka saja, sekarang, orang yang seangkatan dengan Kai sudah bekerja dan mapan dengan kehidupan masing-masing. Kris yang mendapati kegiatan itu setiap tahun mengulas senyum.

"Kau sudah dewasa, adikku. Semoga kau dan Sehun diberi kemudahan..."

(^_^)

Sehun berjalan cepat-cepat. Ia mendapat kabar dari Luhan kalau Jonghun ikut bersamanya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan bayi kecilnya itu. sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa mengatur waktunya karena pekerjaannya yang cukup padat. Dengan _excited_ , ibu satu anak itu berlari ke ruangan kakaknya. Disana, ia melihat Jonghun yang masih tertidur. Bibirnya mengerucut. Gagal, _deh_ , acara untuk memeluk _baby_ nya yang sekarang sudah berusia tiga tahun itu.

"Sehun? Kau datang untuk Jonghun?" Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mendapati Sehun yang sedang memandang Jonghun dengan senang. Adiknya ini benar-benar berbeda kalau sudah bersama Jonghun.

"Hunna, kau terlihat sangat senang." Sehun terkekeh ketika Luhan mendekatinya. Kakaknya sudah sangat berbeda. Baik dari status, maupun sifat. Ia menjadi seorang isteri dari Komodor Muda Kris Wu dan menjadi kepala di bagian Divisi ATC. Luhan juga mempunyai dua anak. Luai yang mewarisi gen Luhan tetapi tidak peka seperti ayahnya, dan Luen yang licik tetapi penyayang seperti Kris.

"Begitulah, Hyung. Aku sedang hamil satu bulan. Dan sejauh ini aku belum mengalami _morning sickness_. Lagipula, aku belum memberitahu Kai tentang hal ini." Sehun tersenyum manis sembari mengusap perutnya yang masih datar. Ia melirik Luhan yang tersenyum lembut.

"Mama?" Bayi kecil itu langsung terbangun ketika mendengar suara Mamanya berada didekatnya. Jonghun langsung bangun dan berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Bayi montok itu menatap memelas ke arah Sehun hingga membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Kau rindu dengan Mom, ya?" Sehun mengusak-usak perut Jonghun. Membuat bayi itu tertawa senang. Pemuda pale skin itu bertubi-tubi mencium wajah anaknya. Jonghun sih, senang-senang saja. Lagian kan, jarang Mama ada bersamanya. Jadi, sekalinya lengket, maka Jonghun akan menempel terus kepada Sehun.

"Luhan hyung, aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini untuk mengurus Jonghun." Sehun merasa tidak enak kepada Luhan. Kakaknya langsung mencubit pinggangnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku keberatan?! Dasar anak nakal!" Luhan cemberut. Sehun tertawa.

"Maaf, hyung. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Ini sudah jam tiga sore." Sehun pamit pulang. Ia menggendong Jonghun yang kembali menyamankan dirinya di gendongan Sehun. Bayi itu hanya merasa nyaman. Ia tidak mau memejamkan mata, karena ia yakin kalau bangun, pasti Mama sudah pergi bekerja.

"Mama tidak keja?" tanya Jonghun. Kedua lengan kecilnya mengalung di leher Sehun.

"Mama libur dua hari. Jadi Mama bisa menemani Jonghun." Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia membuka ponselnya. Kai belum mengirim pesan apapun kepadanya.

"Masa _skors_ mu akan ditambah satu tahun karena kejadian itu, Kai.." Sehun terdiam ketika ia berada di depan ruangan Kris. Kai diskors? Memangnya Kai melakukan apa?

.

.

.

TBC

Semua dugaan di review salah, hehehe. Aku gak mikir kalau bakal kecelakaan atau apa, soalnya, itu udah mainstream. Lagipula, ceritaku juga lompat-lompat. Makanya, aku kasih sedikit flashbacknya. Kalau gitu kan paling tidak udah nggak bingung.

 **utsukushii02** **:: Guest :: Kaihunn :: aulivp :: Yessy94essy :: JongOdult :: rytyatriaa :: VampireDPS :: kjinftosh :: kim sehyun96 :: Phcxxi :: Stephanie Choi :: HilmaExotics :: Exolweareone9400 :: Kim Sohyun :: ohhanniehunnie :: Nagisa Kitagawa :: fiya. KH :: Aniya17 :: Icha :: aliyya :: ooh :: 1004baekie :: rosianakawai :: vivikim406 :: Kim Seo Ji :: Myjeje :: Zelobysehunna :: babyhunhun94 :: dina. Blind :: dia. Luhane :: scarletshad1230 :: Maknae Lines 1994 :: Sohwapark8894 :: sehunskai :: yunacho90 :: Gaemgyu92 :: fvckmechankai :: wijayanti628 :: Stevanie Oh ::**


	6. Chapter 6

My Pabbo Pilot

Pairing : Kaihun, Taohun

Rated : M

Genre : Family/Drama

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian...

"Jika kita telah selesai memfaktorkan x2+ bx + c, dengan c0, kita dapat mencari hubungan antara b dan c dengan p dan q pada persamaan x2 + bx + c = (x+p)(x+q)..." Kai tengah menjelaskan beberapa dasar matematika kepada muri baru yang baru saja masuk ke akademi. Ia mengulang materi SMP supaya anak didiknya lebih paham dan tidak repot kedepannya.

"Mianhae, seosangnim, saya ingin bertanya.." seorang pemuda dengan pakaian terlihat acak-acakan mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat Kai mengangguk mempersilakan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kai, singkat. Ia bukan orang yang suka basa-basi, dan ini merupakan hal yang sedikit sulit untuknya. Padahal, ia sudah berlatih dengan Sehun selama beberapa hari ini. Bahkan tadi malam Sehun sempat menjitak kepalanya dengan kertas sketsanya karena terlalu jengkel dengan sikap _introvert_ nya ini.

"Maaf jika ini sedikit melenceng dari tema, pertanyaan saya adalah, mengapa anda lebih memilih vakum dari dunia penerbangan?" pemuda itu melihat sang moderator tengah terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa, pertanyaan itu sedikit menyentaknya. Kemudian, dengan senyum sedikit terpaksa, Kai mulai membalas,"aku memiliki sebuah alasan.."

"Dulu, saat aku masih SMU sama seperti kalian, aku sangat tergila-gila dengan burung besi itu. tapi, karena profesi itu membuatku kehilangan orang yang sangat kusayangi, aku lebih memilih menemaninya untuk membesarkan anak kami bersama.." sangat manis dan penuh perasaan. Kai menjelaskan alasannya dengan menatap teduh kesetiap peserta yang ikut dalam seminarnya.

Tak pelak, beberapa murid perempuan menjerit tertahan karena ucapan dan obsidian moderatornya yang terasa sangat tulus. Sementara beberapa murid laki-laki mengangguk dan mengatakan, "begitu beruntung siapapun yang menikah dengan pria itu. mungkin, aku juga ingin seperti dia."

"Seosangnim, saya mau bertanya, mengapa anda memilih menjadi arsitek rangka pesawat? Apa anda tidak tertarik membuat rumah?" tanya salah seorang murid. "Pernah sekali, aku membuat sketsa rumah.."

Mengambil nafas beberapa saat, Kai melanjutkan, "Tapi, itu hanya karena permintaan isteriku saja.." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Para siswa pun tertawa.

...

"Ketua!" panggilan panik dan terkesan terburu-buru itu menggema di sebuah anggar pesawat terbang tipe semi kaku milik pangkalan udara militer Korea. Pria yang dipanggil ketua itu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Terlihat Han Kyu Wan-Kepala Staf Gabungan tengah berlari ke arahnya. Pria itu membawa sebuah map berwarna biru, khas pendaftar baru di Sekolah Penerbangan Internasional itu.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanyanya dengan angkuh. Seperti biasa, ia selalu menunjukan _flat face_ miliknya apabila berhadapan dengan orang lain. Han Kyu Wan mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Ia membuka map birunya dan memilah beberapa file baru.

"Ini, ada seorang pilot muda dengan kemampuan sama seperti Kim Jongin." Kyu Wan menyerahkan sebuah formulir dengan semangat. Berkas milik pihak administrasi memang rahasia, tapi, Kris dan anggota yang lain bisa mengambilnya karena mereka memang menjalin mitra kerja yang baik dengan militer Korea.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Sudah, siapkan penerimaan siswa barunya, aku akan menelepon Kai, untuk sekedar mencari bahan referensi."Kyu Wan hanya mendengus. Kris memang tidak berubah sedari dulu. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapannya. Ia hanya meminta Kris memberikan pendapat pada orang yang ia anggap penerus dari Kim Jongin yang sialnya juga memiliki sifat seperti Ketua Staf Perhubungan itu. Cih!

"Awas saja kalau dia tertarik nantinya." Ucap Kyu Wan sambil melirik sinis ke arah punggung tegap Kris yang menjauhi tempatnya berdiri. Tapi, saat ia sadar dengan ucapannya, Kyu Wan diam. "Nanti, bagaimana dengan Luhan? Aigooo, aku perlu istirahat."

...

"Sehun-ah," Sehun yang tengah memeriksa data pasien, segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati Zitao tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan di saku jas dokternya. Terlihat, pria _yang-ia-akui-tampan-itu_ tengah menatapnya teduh. Sangat mirip ketika ia masih menjadi kekasihnya.

"Lupakan itu, Sehun-ah..Lupakan..." lirih Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Berusaha mengusir pemikiran tentang masa lalunya.

"Kau pusing?" saat Zitao menempelkan tangan kanannya ke dahi Sehun, pemuda manis itu langsung terkesiap. Reflek, ia segera menepis tangan pria tan itu dari dahinya. Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia melirik sekitarnya. Bagaimana bisa, koridor unit gawat darurat bisa selengang ini? Dimana dokter jaga dan dokter kepala yang tengah bertugas? Ini bukan jam istirahat, bukan?

"Maaf, _hyung_ , aku...harus...uh.. aku harus pergi." Sehun benar-benar gugup dan takut. Pria ini terlihat tidak mengerikan, tapi sisi terdalam dari Tao, hampir sama posesifnya dengan Kai. Tapi, jika dengan Kai ia merasa nyaman, maka dengan pria ini ia sangat takut.

"Sehun-ah, chankaman!" Zitao mencengkeram lengan Sehun dengan erat. Pemuda manis itu menatap tangannya yang dicengkeram Zitao. Pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam. Sehun takut, dan ia tidak suka dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

Dan biasanya, disaat seperti ini, ia sangat ingin Kai ada disampingnya. Ia butuh suaminya. Tapi, ia juga tidak mungkin menelepon sekarang, mengingat Kai tengah seminar. Setidaknya, ia sedikit bersyukur karena Kai memberikan jadwal pekerjaannya kepadanya.

"Kumohon, lepaskan, Zitao _hyung_.." ucap Sehun mengiba. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika wajah Tao mulai mendekat. Pria tan itu mulai menutup matanya. Membuat Sehun benar-benar menangis dan merasakan rasa tertekan yang begitu terasa. Ia berusaha meminta tolong kepada siapapun. Sehun menutup matanya, ia sangat ketakutan. Ya Tuhan, Kai ada disini, Kai ada disini, kumohon... batin Sehun terus berdoa.

BUGH

Sehun terperanjat ketika terdengar suara pukulan, reflek, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Kai tengah menghajar Zitao dengan brutal. Bagaimana tidak brutal? Oh, ayolah, kau melihat isterimu diperlakukan seperti itu, apa kau tidak marah? Kai tidak menyangka Zitao akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Apa dia tidak juga mengerti kalau Sehun sudah menjadi isterinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu? Salah siapa menyakiti pemuda yang begitu polos, dan diusia masih empat belas tahun?

"Jangan pernah sentuh isteriku. Ingat itu..."desis Kai. Pria tan itu merangkul tubuh Sehun dan membawa isterinya menjauh dari Zitao. Meninggalkan Zitao yang mendecih. Pria china itu berusaha bangkit dan menatap kepergian Sehun yang tengah dirangkul oleh Kai.

"Sial..."

...

"Pindah." Suasana di sebuah mobil yang biasanya hangat itu terasa sangat menegangkan. Kai tengah menahan emosinya yang terasa sangat ingin meledak. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin juga untuk mengungkapkan emosinya kepada Sehun. Luhan sudah menperingatinya untuk berlaku lembut pada Sehun, karena isterinya ini tidak bisa dibentak. Ia akan merasa sangat tertekan dan semakin menangis bila dibentak.

"Ne, hyung?" Sehun memainkan ujung kemejanya. Ia tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya sekedar untuk menatap wajah tampan suaminya. Kai mencengkeram kemudi mobil dengan sangat erat. Suaranya desisannya terdengar Sehun, hingga membuat Sehun mengusap lengannya karena ketakutan.

"Kubilang pindah, Kim Sehun." Tambah Kai. Ia melirik isterinya yang pasti tengah menahan isakannya sekarang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, memang seperti itu adanya. Lebih baik Sehun pindah dari rumah sakit itu daripada kejadian yang membuat darahnya mendidih seperti tadi itu.

"Dengarkan aku, lebih baik kau pindah rumah sakit, Kim Sehun." belum selesai Kai berbicara, suara ponsel miliknya membuat Kai menggeram kesal.

Piiiip!

"Ne, yeoboseyo? Kris hyung? Wae?"

" _bisakah kau datang ke anggar sekolah pelatihan?_ "

"Kapan?"

" _sekarang._ "

Piip!

"Kai hyung, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun sedikit melirik ke arah Kai yang terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya." Desis Kai dingin. Membuat Sehun kembali menunduk. Diam-diam, Kai melihat air mata keluar dari hazel cokelat milik Sehun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ia tahu Sehun tidak peka. Tapi, apa tidak pekanya harus separah ini? Ia harus mengunjungi Luhan untuk menanyakan tentang Sehun lebih dalam.

...

"Mammma...mamama..." Luhan tertawa melihat Jonghun mulai menangis mencari Sehun. Anak itu sangat pintar di usianya yang masih batita. Luen dan Luai tengah melihat-lihat pesawat yang pernah dinaiki Kris dan dirinya. Ia melihat Kris tengah berbicara dengan beberapa anggota militer yang akan berlatih dengan pesawat terbaru. Tapi, yang sedikit mengherankan, kenapa pria jangkung itu tidak mengendarai pesawat itu sendiri, toh ia juga merupakan Kapten pilot yang paling ahli dalam urusan penerbangan.

"Luhannie!" Kris tersenyum ketika menndapati Luhan tengah duduk di kursi tunggu di dekat ruangannya. Isterinya itu tengah menggendong Jonghun. Keponakannya itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Bahkan saat terlihat akan menangis seperti itu.

"Kris, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan sembari menyerahkan bayi gembul itu pada Kris. Pria tinggi itu mengecup kening dan bibir Luhan, kemudian menggendong Jonghun yang langsung tertawa ketika digendong pamannya. Bayi tampan itu tertawa geli ketika paman tampannya mengusak-usak perut gembulnya.

"Juci...pesawat..ngeeeengggg!" Kris dan Luhan tertawa ketika bayi gembul itu diangkat oleh Kris da dibawa berputar di salah satu pesawat _F-15 Slam Eagle_. Pesawat yang menjadi saingan Luhan karena Kris meyebutnya dengan isteri keduanya.

"Papapapapa...mammamama!" Jonghun memberontak turun dari gendongan Kris dan berlari ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Ia beberapa kali hampir terjatuh, tapi, ia langsung melompat ke pelukan Sehun, membuat pemuda manis itu mundur dua langkah karena tidak siap dengan terjangan Jonghun.

"Kai, akhirnya kau datang juga."Kai hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa berniat membalas . Ia masih dalam keadaan tidak baik karena Zitao yang hampir saja mencium isterinya. Dan ia menemukan mereka secara langsung.

Seharusnya Kai tidak mengabulkan permintaan Sehun untuk pagi di IFS dan sore harinya di rumah sakit. Kai tidak suka Jonghun menjadi sangat kesepian karena Sehun yang tidak bisa membagi waktunya dengan baik.

Kepalanya terasa semakin mendidih ketika ada klien di perusahaannya yang menurutnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan.

"Kita langsung saja. Ikut aku keruanganku."

...

"Waktu kita berbicara di ruanganku ketika di IFS, aku tidak yakin jika hanya kita berdua yang berbicara. Aku merasakan ada orang lain yang menguping." Kris menatap tajam Kai yang diam bergeming. Pria tan itu tidak menyahuti perkataan _hyung_ iparnya. Pikirannya tengah tidak bisa fokus.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menguping, Tuan Kim?" pertanyaan Kris mau tidak mau membuat Kai memberikan atensinya kepada Kris. Pria jangkung itu tidak habis pikir dengan pasangan muda di depannya ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka sudah tiga tahun menikah tidak mengenal sifat dan karakter masing-masing?

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" Kai memberikan atensi sepenuhnya kepada pria jangkung di hadapannya.

"Parfum yang tertinggal di pintu ruanganku adalah milik Sehun." Desis Kris. Pria jangkung itu menikmati perubahan emosi yang terjadi di pemuda yang beranjak dewasa di depannya. Kai masih terlalu muda untuk menikah dan ia sudah menikah di usia dua puluh tahun. Sungguh nekat untuk ukuran anak yang baru saja dewasa.

Jika Sehun, Kris tidak perlu khawatir karena Sehun sebenarnya lebih mandiri dibanding kelihatannya. Adik iparnya ini sebenarnya lebih dewasa dibandingkan Kai. Tapi, Sehun seolah tahu kapan ia harus dewasa dan kapan ia harus bersikap manja kepada Kai, hingga membuat pria tan itu merasa ia harus berubah menjadi pria dewasa.

"Maksudmu Sehun mendengar semuanya?" Kai mengatakan kalimat paling _retoris_ yang pernah Kris dengar selama ia pernah membimbing Kai ketika mantan anak didiknya ini masih di IFS dan belum terkena _skors_ yang menurutnya tidak beralasan.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya perlahan kepada Sehun, dan buktikan kalau kau tidak bersalah. Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan Zitao, tapi, ia satu langkah lebih maju karena ia yang membantu Yixing keluar dari keterpurukan akibat tewasnya Suho." Kai mendekati Kai. Pria tan itu terlihat sangat tegang.

"Aku paham kalau Zitao pernah berhubungan dengan Sehun. Tapi, kau tidak mengenal dirinya dari dalam. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu tabiat seseorang jika hanya dari luar." Kris menepuk bahu Kai, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang kerja miliknya.

Kris berhenti sejenak, "Oh ya, Zitao tidak seperti penilaianmu. Pikirkanlah itu baik-baik sebelum kau menyesal, anak muda. Ingat, aku sembilan tahun lebih tua darimu."dan pria jangkung itu meninggalkan Kai yang masih berpikir di ruangan kerjanya.

...

"Luhan hyung, bisakah kau menjelaskan beberapa teori tentang pesawat terbang kembali? Aku sudah lupa." Luhan yang sedang menata buku di ruang perpustakaan mengernyit. Tidak biasanya ia mendengar permintaan seperti itu. Sehun tidak akan melupakan materi kesukaannya meskipun pemuda pale skin itu sudah menjejali otaknya dengan berbagai teori kedokteran yang jumlahnya minta ampun.

"Sehun-ah, kau ada masalah?" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun yang tengah mengusap Jonghun yang tertidur dengan nyeyak di gendongannya. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit kurus. Tapi, entah kenapa binar di matanya terlihat redup dan murung.

"Tidak ada, hyung. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Lagipula, aku sudah terlalu sibuk dan tidak bisa mengulang seperti dulu lagi." Sehun tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan. Sang kakak hanya mengangguk. Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah yang tidak mau Sehun ceritakan. Ia percaya kalau adiknya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan mampu ia percaya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan begitu kerepotan ketika nanti Kris dipindahtugaskan.

"Kau rindu Hanyoung?" tanya Luhan pelan. Namja bermata rusa itu memperhatikan bingkai foto yang tergantung di dekat biola milik Luai. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan.

"Iya hyung..." Luhan tidak menyadari kalau Sehun tengah tersenyum sendu...

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks for review

 **utsukushii02 :: Guest :: Kaihunn :: aulivp :: Yessy94essy :: JongOdult :: rytyatriaa :: VampireDPS :: kjinftosh :: kim sehyun96 :: Phcxxi :: Stephanie Choi :: HilmaExotics :: Exolweareone9400 :: Kim Sohyun :: ohhanniehunnie :: Nagisa Kitagawa :: fiya. KH :: Aniya17 :: Icha :: aliyya :: ooh :: 1004baekie :: rosianakawai :: vivikim406 :: Kim Seo Ji :: Myjeje :: Zelobysehunna :: babyhunhun94 :: dina. Blind :: dia. Luhane :: scarletshad1230 :: Maknae Lines 1994 :: Sohwapark8894 :: sehunskai :: yunacho90 :: Gaemgyu92 :: fvckmechankai :: wijayanti628 :: Stevanie Oh ::**


	7. Chapter 7

My Pabbo Pilot

Pairing : Kaihun, Taohun

Rated : M

Genre : Family/Drama

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sehun tengah memasak untuk makan malam. Dirinya sedari tadi tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin, akan lebih baik kalau ia mendiskusikannya dengan Kai. Tangannya mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Namja pale skin itu menghela nafas. Ia bahkan lupa memberitahu Kai kalau Jonghun akan memiliki adik.

"Sehunna.." Kai memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Pria tan itu menghirup aroma di perpotongan tubuh Sehun. Mengusak-usakkan wajahnya dengan nyaman.

"Kai, hentikan. Aku sedang memasak." Sehun menggeliat keluar. Tapi, tangan Kai malah semakin erat memeluk.

"Hunna, kau tahu kalau aku cemburu?" tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengecilkan kompor, sedang tangan satunya memutar tubuh Sehun untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Pria tan itu menatap teduh Sehun yang menunduk. Tidak memandang wajahnya.

"Kai hyung, maaf kalau aku selama ini tidak peka.." Sehun memulai. Ia tahu kalau secara tidak langsung, Kai memintanya untuk bicara perihal pria yang paling tidak ingin Kai sebut. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Ia menggigit pipi dalamnya supaya suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Zitao hyung masih menganggapku seperti _dulu_. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa jika harus menjauhinya. Luhan hyung pernah bilang kalau jangan balas dendam. Makanya aku diam saja.." suara Sehun sudah bergetar dan sedikit serak. Kai masih setia mendengarkan. Pria tan itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak mau kejadian Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung terjadi pada kita. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku takut membebanimu, aku tahu kau tidak suka kalau aku terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi, disatu sisi, aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Kubiarkan saja, mungkin Zitao hyung akan jera, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia bertindak sejauh itu." Sehun langsung membuang pandangannya ke samping. Matanya tidak mau bekerja sama. Butiran air sudah keluar sejak ia mencoba menjelaskan dengan tegar.

"Maaf, bahkan aku tidak tahu harus bilang kepadamu kalau aku hamil. Aku tidak.."

Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika Kai memeluknya dengan erat. Pria tan itu mengurung Sehun dalam rengkuhannya. Tangisan Sehun yang semakin kencang membuat ia akhirnya kembali berfikir. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sangat sibuk. Disaat yang sama, secara tidak langsung ia sudah membebani Sehun lebih dari perkiraannya. Dan tadi..

"Hunna, kau hamil? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Kai. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sehun. Namja manis itu mengusap air matanya.

"Satu bulan yang lalu." Jawab Sehun singkat. Ia masih belum bisa mengatur suaranya. Jawaban Sehun membuat Kai terdiam.

"Satu bulan yang lalu, saat itu aku tengah mengurusi proyek 20 kertas desain itu?!" Kai menatap horor ke arah Sehun yang mengagguk.

"Kapan kau pergi ke dokter? Kenapa kau tidak bilang denganku?!" Sehun menghela nafas. Orang ini mulai lagi. Dengan gemas, Sehun mendeplak dahi Kai dengan spatula yang masih ditangannya. Membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung bilang tidak pulang tiga hari. Setelah itu, hyung bilang kalau ada urusan kantor selama seminggu, lalu, beberapa.." bibir tipis Sehun dijepit Kai dengan kedua jarinya.

"Cukup Sehun. Kau membuatku tampak buruk." Kai cemberut. Sehun hanya tertawa. Ia memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"Aku janji akan menjaganya dengan baik. Dan, aku akan menjaga pergaulanku, supaya _my pabbo pilot_ yang satu ini tidak cemburu." Sehun mencuri ciuman di pipi kanan Kai. Pria tan itu ikut tertawa. Sehunnya memang manis.

"Kupegang janjimu, Kim Sehun." Dan acara damai khas Kaihun itu diakhiri dengan Kai yang mengecup kening Sehun dengan sayang.

"Nah, Tuan Kim. Lebih baik kau bawa Jonghun, dan kita makan malam bersama." Sehun membuat gestur mengusir.

"Siap, Nona Kim!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

...

Keesokan harinya..

"Sehun! Kau tahu setelan jasku?" Kai berjalan mondar-mandir. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan bajunya yang berantakan menandakan kalau pria yang sudah menjadi ayah muda ini kesiangan. Sehun merampungkan kegiatan memasaknya dan menghidangkannya di meja makan. Ia menghampiri Kai yang masih sibuk mencari jas.

Akhirnya, Sehun mengambil setelan jas yang baru saja ia setrika pagi-pagi buta. Dokter muda itu mengambil dasi hitamnya sekaligus. Ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan Kai. Dapat ia lihat Kai yang tengah membereskan beberapa dokumen, dengan Jonghun yang tertawa melihat wajah panik ayahnya.

"Mamamamama...papapapap...panik...hihihihi...papapapa.." Jonghun bertepuk-tepuk ketika melihat Sehun datang membawa setelan jas hitam Kai.

"Ini, baru tadi pagi kusetrika. Biar kupakaikan." Sehun tersenyum lembut. Ia merapikan pakaian Kai yang keluar dari celana, membetulkan ikat pinggang suaminya, memasangkan dasi, dan memakaikan jas. Terakhir, dokter muda itu mengusapkan gel rambut ke rambut hitam pria tan _pabbo_ di hadapannya.

"Sudah beres. Kau tunggu di meja makan. Aku akan mengurus perlengkapan Jonghun. Ia akan masuk playgroup dua bulan lagi." Sehun baru saja akan beranjak ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Kai?" Sehun menatap bingung Kai.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Nanti sore ku jemput. Aku sedikit longgar." Kai tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sehun gemas.

"Ah, kalau begitu bawa bekalmu, oke?" tawar Sehun. Kai mengangguk. Ia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil satu set _lunch_ boks yang sudah disiapkan Sehun.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Saranghae." Kai mengecup kening Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum manis. Masalahnya dengan Kai sudah selesai. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu meluruskan salah paham antara dirinya dan mantan pacarnya itu.

...

"Selamat pagi Dokter Sehun." Seorang perawat yang berada satu divisi dengannya menyapanya. Sehun hanya menganggukd an tersenyum. Ia menerima dokumen yang dibawa oleh si perawat.

"Maaf, dok." Sela sang perawat. Sehun mendongak menatap wanita yang mungkin seusia dengan Jessica-kakak Kris.

"Ne?"

"Pasien di bangsal 9-3 yang koma selama dua tahun mengajukan pergantian dokter. Tapi, pihak keluarga belum menentukan siapa dokter pembimbingnya." Sehun mengernyit.

"Bisa kulihat data pasiennya?" tanya Sehun. Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan satu dokumen yang lain. Segera saja Sehun membacanya. Ia terlihat mengerutkan kening.

"Kim Joon Yi, 9 tahun, perempuan. Diagnosa pendarahan selaput otak karena benturan."Sehun tertegun.

"Suster, kalau boleh saya tahu? Apa penyebab benturan ini?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas data pasien tersebut. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Entah dimana, ia merasa pernah melihat wajah anak ini. Mungkin, mirip dengan seseorang.

"Dia menjadi salah satu korban dari jatuhnya pesawat F14 Tomcat yang diluncurkan oleh IFS."

DEG

"Pesawat F14? Bukannya itu pesawat Amerika? Awak media memberitakan kalau pesawat naas itu jenis pesawar ulang alik dengan turbulensi rendah, semisal Boeing atau F15 SE?! Bagaimana bisa?" bantah Sehun. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa, pesawat latihan yang **hanya** boleh digunakan satu pilot dan satu _co-pilot_ itu digunakan untuk mengangkut penumpang?

"Iya, Dok. Tapi, memang itu kenyataannya. Berita yang disiarkan oleh awak media telah diubah untuk merahasiakan kejadian sebenarnya. Petinggi IFS sudah merencanakan itu semua untuk meredam konflik." Jelas sang perawat.

"Kalau anda masih penasaran. Datang saja ke kantor arsip rumah sakit. Kebetulan saat itu aku yang mengurus para korban bersama Dokter Jung." Sehun mengangguk terima kasih. Wanita itu akhirnya undur diri.

Selepas perginya sang perawat, Sehun terdiam. Selama dua tahun ini, ia kemana saja? Yang ia tahu, dua tahun yang lalu-ketika ia masih mahasiswa koas- ada kecelakaan pesawat penumpang dari IFS. Jika seperti itu masih wajar-karena ada beberapa pesawat yang belum diperbarui-tapi, kalau sampai ada pesawat latihan yang digunakan untuk mengangkut penumpang. Ini bukan hanya mencoreng citra IFS, tapi juga mencoreng nama militer Korea.

"Kai, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita denganku..ugh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Awas saja kalau dia pulang.

"Kkamjong memang benar-benar _paboo_ pilot!"

...

Siang itu, Sehun dalam keadaan _badmood_. Bukan hanya bawahannya saja yang terkena semprot. Dokter Jung-yang merupakan ketua divisi dosen pembimbingnya-juga terkena imbasnya. Bahkan sang dosen sampai mundur satu langkah, dan membiarkan Sehun mengambil alih pimpinan ketika mereka tengah melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung.

Aura yang keluar dari dokter yang tengah mengambil spesialis bedah itu terlihat suram dan mengerikan. Beberapa perawat yang membutuhkan Sehun untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan di laporan kerja mereka, akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Bahkan, ketika Sehun tengah makan siang di kantin, dokter muda itu hanya menatap sayuran yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya dengan tidak minat. Benar-benar _the power of Kkamjong_.

"Yo! Sehun-ah!" Zitao mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Pria bermata panda itu menusuk daging bulgoginya dengan garpu yang sudah dilumuri mayonaise di ujungnya. Baru saja akan mengunyah, pria tan itu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang terlihat tidak nafsu makan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Auramu suram sekali." Sehun hanya melirik malas ke arah Zitao. Entah kenapa kehadiran orang di sebelahnya ini bukannya menambah suasana hatinya baik, tapi malah membuatnya semakin takut. Entah apa alasannya.

"Zitao-ssi.." panggil Sehun seadanya. Zitao yang tengah menikmati makannya bergumam. Ia melirik Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak biasa. Terkesan sendu dan bingung.

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku kalau kau mau." Jelasnya.

"Apa kau tahu pasien bernama Kim Joon Yi di ruang 9-3?" tanya Sehun langsung.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Sehun...minum..." Sehun dengan segera mengambilkan air putih dan menyodorkannya pada Zitao. Pria itu mengangguk dan meminumnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya setelah tersedak potongan daging yang cukup besar.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Zitao.

"Aku yang menjadi dokter penanggung jawabnya sekarang." Jelas Sehun. Dokter muda itu mengendikkan bahu dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia menatap Zitao yang terdiam. Diam-diam, namja pale skin itu menyadari perubahan emosi yang cukup kentara dari pria disampingnya.

"Zitao-ssi?" panggil Sehun. Zitao mengerjap. Ia menghela nafas. Nafsu makannya telah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, dan persiapkan dirimu jika ada sesuatu yang mengguncangmu." Zitao menepuk bahu Sehun dan pergi begitu sadar. Sehun bahkan lupa kalau ia harus menjauhi pria yang tidak disukai oleh suaminya ini.

"Hah, untuk sekali ini saja. Aku kesal denganmu Kkamjong!"

...

 _Bringland Corp_..

"Tuan Kim. Rapat sudah menunggu anda. Klien dari Haruzawa Ltd sudah menunggu di aula utama." Seulgi datang dengan camilan yang masih terkuyah.

"Kau ini. Habiskan makananmu, dan siapkan dokumenku. Wendy dan Joy tengah _meeting_ dengan klien dari Busan, dan Irene tengah cuti untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Jadi kau, siapkan berkas yang sudah diselesaikan Irene beberapa hari yang lalu." Jelas Kai.

"Siap bos!" wanita itu berbalik dan merapikan dokumen yang diperlukan oleh atasannya. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke aula utama. Beberapa klien dari Jepang dan China sudah tiba dan tengah berbincang. Kai mengucap salam dan masuk. Ia menduduki kursi di ujung dekat LCD.

"Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada tuan-tuan yang telah datang. Mari kita bahas tentang pembangunan kamp akademi di China Selatan." Kai membuka lembar dokumennya. Ia memberi sinyal kepada Seulgi untuk menyalakan monitor.

"Ini adalah rancangan saya untuk membangun kamp akademi IFS di China. Tepatnya di Kowloon." Jelas Kai. Pria tan itu berhenti sejenak. Memberi kesempatan kepada para audiens untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, Pak Kim. Kenapa anda memilih Kowloon yang berada sangat jauh dan terletak hampir di dekat pantai? Bahkan sangat dekat dengan Hongkong." Tanya salah seorang presdir-Kai lupa darimana.

"Akan saya jelaskan. Kowloon merupakan tempat yang tepat. Karena tempat itu merupakan bekas pangkalan militer Jepang. Dan kebetulan, disana ada beberapa pelabuhan udara dan air yang sudah tidak terpakai tapi masih bagus. Saya sudah melakukan survei lokasi beberapa bulan yang lalu." Kai mengganti _slide_ di monitor.

"Satu lagi, saya memilih Kowloon karena dekat dengan Hongkong. Dengan begitu, kita bisa membuktikan kepada Hongkong, bahwa daerah pinggiran mampu bergerak cukup kreatif-disamping dengan sektor pariwisata pantai. Dan, saya menyarankan daerah ini karena letaknya cukup strategis, dan tidak padat penduduk." Sang presdir tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Kai.

"Pak Kim, saya ingin bertanya. Apa anda juga akan membangun pusat IFS di Beijing? Bukannya itu terlalu jauh?" tanya salah seorang sekretaris. Lagi-lagi Kai lupa dari perwakilan mana.

"Untuk apa ke Beijing? Cukup di Shanghai saja. Beijing sudah mampu dengan berbagai fasilitasnya. Saya disini hanya untuk membantu China dan Jepang saja yang tengah bersaing dalam kemajuan teknologi dan militernya." Jelas Kai, memberikan seringai licik di akhir penjelasannya.

...

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka akan sangat agresif." Seulgi mengusap peluh. Ia menatap Kai yang tengah memberesi perlengkapannya.

"Oh, ya Presdir Kim. Anda harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Jadwal menjemput Nyonya." Seulgi mengerling ke arah Kai. Pria tan itu mengangguk.

"Bilang kepada semua karyawan untuk pulang jam sembilan malam. Dan katakan kepada mereka untuk tidak ada yang lembur. Besok aku akan meringankan jam kerja kalian hingga pukul tujuh malam sebelum proyek China dilaksanakan." Perintah Kai. Seulgi dengan segera mencatat di notenya.

"Terima kasih untuk pulang awalnya, Presdir! Asal gaji kami tidak dipotong saja!" wanita itu membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang mendengus.

Presdir kita yang satu ini memang terkenal baik dikalangan para karyawannya. Maka dari itu Kai sangat disegani oleh bawahannya. Setidaknya, jangan sampai membuat Kai marah. Karena bukan pemecatan yang akan kau dapatkan. Pria tan ini tidak sekejam itu. Hukumannya hanya potong gaji dan berlari mengitari gedung dari lantai satu sampai lantai enam. Hanya itu.

"Yup, sekarang waktunya menjemput Jonghun dan Sehun.." Kai berjalan santai ke basement kantornya.

Piiip! Piiip! Piiip!

"Ne, Yeoboseyo, Sehunna?"

" _Kau tidak cerita jika pesawat F14 Tomcat kecelakaan._ "

...

TBC

Big thanks to:

 **my love double b** **:: Nagisa Kitagawa ::** **Lovekaihun** **::** **Icha** **::** **kaihunn** **:: JongOdult :: Kim Sohyun :: Oh Byul :: GaemGyu92 :: exolweareone9400 :: dia. Luhane :: VampirDPS :: fyodult :: kjinftosh :: HilmaExotics :: auliavp :: temperasakimchi :: utsukushii02 :: Yessy94essy :: ohhanniehunnie :: wijayanti628 :: Guest :: rytyatriaa :: kim sehyun96 :: flowerinyou :: phcxxi :: aliyya :: Aniya17 :: ooh :: 1004baekie :: rosianakawai :: vivikim406 :: Kim Seoji :: My jeje :: Zelobysehuna :: babyhunhun94 :: dina. Blind :: scarletshad1230 :: Sohwapark8894 :: sehunskai :: yunacho90 :: dan Silent Readers**

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
